In the parent patent application entitled “GENERATION OF TERAHERTZ WAVES” the generation of nonequilibrium magnons was used for generation of terahertz waves.
The generation of nonequilibrium magnons can be also described in terms of magnon lasing. In the present patent application the effects of the magnon reflection on the borders of the Magnon Gain Medium (MGM), the concept of magnon mirrors (MM), the effects of time evolution of the magnon distribution function under the condition of electron pumping, and the dynamics of the generated terahertz radiation are introduced and disclosed.